


The Break Room

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Darcy and Lizzie interact in the break room, once at Collins & Collins, twice at Pemberley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break Room

The first time it happens, it's probably the most awkward moment of Lizzie's life

She's standing in the break room, waiting for the tea to boil. Darcy walks in, holding the mug he drinks from every day. She doesn't look up at first, assuming it's just another collegue.

But then he lets out a soft, "Oh," when he realizes who exactly is in the room and she looks up. Her heart plummets. They haven't spoken since their fight, if you could call it that. Lizzie wants nothing more in the world than for the ground to swallow her up. But at the same time, she really wants tea and she can't avoid him forever. She glances at him every now and then. He's trying very hard to not look away from the not yet boiling pot

"You know what they say about a watched pot," she says, trying to break the tension. Darcy's head snaps up and his blue eyes bore in her hers. She's forced to look away.

"Please, spare the small talk, Lizzie," he says and he's back to being arrogant, robotic Darcy again. She mutters a small "Sorry" and no more is said for the next couple of minutes.

"I can't do this," he said suddenly. Without his tea, he unceremoniously walks out of the room. Lizzie sighs and wishes she weren't here.  
________________________________

The second time is not as bad. She's at Pemberley now and she's happy. Gigi and Fitz are amazing and she doesn't even run into Darcy that much. This time, it's him who is in the room when she walks in.

"Good morning," she says, trying to make this as pleasant and least awkward as possible. Darcy looks up.

"Good morning," he replies stiffly but she swore she saw a light in his eyes that wasn't there before. He has the same mug as before and still drinks Earl Grey

"English Breakfast, right?" he asks suddenly and she looks up, questioningly. "That's the tea you drink, isn't it?"

She's shocked he noticed. He even already brought the box out and she nods numbly. He plops the tea bag in her mug and she murmurs, "Thanks."

"No problem, Lizzie." There's something in the way he says her name. It slides across his lips smoothy and he says it with a kind of reverence she never thought William Darcy could manage

"No, really. Thank you," she repeats and their eyes meet. Lizzie realizes this is probably the first time she's truly looked into his eyes. They're not as grey as she thought they were, though they do have grey flecks. They've got tinges of green too and in this light, it looks like they're sparkling. She realizes she quite likes his eyes then immediately banishes the thought from her head

The tea kettle whistles and the jump, breaking the eye contact. Darcy turns off the heat and pours the hot water in to Lizzie's cup then his. She stares down at the curls of steam coming out of her mug and the water that is fast turning an auburn color.

"Here." Darcy passes her the sugar and she gapes at him. "I noticed you liked sugar."

"Oh," she says, then, "Thank you."

"I'll see you around, Lizzie Bennet," and with that, he's walking out of the room, leaving Lizzie dumfounded.  
_______________________________

The third time it happens, it's significantly less awkward. In fact, it's not awkward at all.

"All I'm saying is I don't understand your preference of New Who over Classic Who," William is saying as he fills the kettle with water. They're arguing over which era of Doctor Who they prefer and Lizzie is firmly planted in her preference for the reinvention of the show. Lizzie rolls her eyes playfully, taking out the Earl Grey and English Breakfast.

"And all I'm saying is that the special affects are far superior in these series'," she counters.

"Well, obviously! Classic Who was made in the sixties," William shoots back.

"Still…"

"You just prefer New Who because you like David Tennant," he taunted.

"That is a bold-faced lie!" she shrieks but she's blushing.

"Oh, so you're telling me you don't find David Tennant attractive one bit?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. Lizzie avoids his gaze.

"He has some… positive qualities that I haven't overlooked…" she admits.

"I knew it!" he crows, smiling down at her widely. "The real question in this situation, though, is: who is more attractive, me or him?"

"Oh, David Tennant, hands down," she jokes. "He's scottish, so he's beat you there. Um, he has better hair and those freckles! And he's very tall."

"I'm very tall!" William says indignantly.

"Yes, but you're not David Tennant tall," she points out. "But don't worry, you'll do."

She goes on tiptoes and presses her lips to his in a kiss. He smiles against her lips and puts his hands on her hips.

"Will I?" he asks, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"Mm hm," she mutters and resumes the kiss.

"Get a room, you too!" a voice says behind them. Lizzie and William break apart, looking around and blushing. Gigi is standing at the door of the break room with her arms crossed.

"We were just kissing," William squeaks and Gigi raises an eyebrow.

"And waiting for tea," adds Lizzie and Gigi rolls her eyes.

"Honestly, you too…" She turns around to leave the room again and William calls after her, "Love you too, Gigi!"

Lizzie looks up at his happy face and smiles. Yes, this was much less awkward.


End file.
